Pocky
by Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Beberapa cerita pendek yang melibatkan pocky serta para pasangan kita /WarnInside!/Elemental!Siblings
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA MINNAAAAAA~! XD #digampar**

 **Miza kembali lagi sama Fic yang Miza buat karena lagi bosen (?). Dan rencananya mau Miza publish di malam minggu kemarin, eh ternyata malah error X'D lalu Miza coba lagi hari minggu, TETEP AJA ERROR! GAAAHHHH! #dibuang. Mau nyoba hari senin, tapi ga ada waktu soalnya sibuk :"3 *jiah**

 **Dan akhirnya, Fic ini bisa di publish hari selasa malam rabu (?)~ sumpah, ini Fic terbuat karena Miza tiba-tiba dapet ide saat makan pocky X'D. Dan lagi, sebenarnya mau Miza jadiin OneShot aja, tapi karena kayaknya gak cocok, yaudah deh dijadiin multi-chap xD**

 **A/N : Fic ini juga hanya berdasarkan pair kesukaan Miza saja, jadi Miza minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila gak cocok sama pairnya :'3**

.

.

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy hanya milik Animonsta Studios,

Genre : Romance,

Rated : T

Warning : BxB, Yaoi, Sho-ai, beberapa chapter mengandung Incest, Bromance, GaJe, _misstypos_ , aneh, OOC, no power, 14 y.o (khusus chapter 5, nanti ada warn nya sendiri), Elemental Siblings, yang gak suka yaoi jangan dibaca xD, dll (?).

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Mind to RnR~?**

* * *

Pocky

.

.

.

 **6\. Fang x Gempa**

.

.

Hari itu, saat cuaca masihlah gelap –karena sekarang jam 6 pagi, terlihat remaja berpakaian hitam dan kuning keemasan sambil memakai topi dino yang dihadapkan terbalik dengan logo tanah di topi tersebut sedang menatap bosan sekitar kedai milik Kakeknya. Remaja yang akrab disapa Gempa itu menghela napas lelah, entah karena apa dia pun tidak tahu. Lalu Gempa menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja tersebut. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak sakit, Gempa hanya ingin melakukan hal itu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Gempa langsung menegakkan tubuh serta kepalanya secara tiba-tiba, lalu sedikit mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar.

' _Astaga, aku kesambet apa sih?!_ ' Gempa berteriak dalam hatinya tentu saja, karena bila dia berteriak sungguhan, dia pasti akan langsung dimarahi oleh saudaranya yang lain.

"Kau tidak apa, Gempa?" sang sulung, yaitu Halilintar yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan untuk kedai, melihat Adiknya dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Gempa bertingkah aneh sekarang? Yang Halilintar tahu, Gempa itu pribadi yang kalem, masalah apapun yang menimpanya dan seberat apapun, pasti akan Gempa selesaikan dengan tenang. Tidak ada masalah yang sampai membuatnya seperti ini. Atau cuma ada satu kemungkinan yang dapat Halilintar tangkap dari pemikirannya.

Yaitu Fang.

Remaja berambut gelap yang bisa membuat Adiknya seperti ini. tapi Halilintar tidak boleh berprasangka buruk dulu 'kan?

"Aku tidak apa, Kak," balas Gempa tersenyum kecil, mau tidak mau Halilintar ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu Halilinar mengusap kepala Gempa dengan lembut dan mulai merapikan alat-alat kedai.

' _Rasanya aku merindukan Fang, tapi tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku harus merindukannya? Kan setiap hari juga pasti ketemu!'_ Batin Gempa kacau. Gempa merasa dia merindukan Fang, tapi kenapa harus Fang? Kenapa rindu? Padahal kan di sekolah selalu bertemu! _'Kurasa aku semakin menyukainya.'_

Sadar dengan pemikirannya tadi, wajah Gempa langsung menjadi merah dan reflek sedikit menampar pipinya itu. Oke, rahasia kecil Gempa adalah dia diam-diam menyukai remaja bernama Fang itu! Entah sejak kapan.

"Kau terlihat frustasi, nih ku ada pocky."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Gempa, tapi dia tidak tahu suara siapa tersebut karena sedang melamun. Tetapi, jemari milik Gempa tetap mengambil sebatang pocky dari wadah yang berada di depannya dan segera memakan ujung pocky itu. "Hm, terima kasih."

Gempa memakan pocky itu dengan malas, tapi saat makanan yang hanya tinggal ujungnya saja tersebut siap dimakan. Gempa langsung membeku, siapa yang memberinya pocky? Halilintar tidak pernah membeli pocky! Dan bila itu Taufan, pasti Kakak keduanya itu hanya akan memakannya sendiri! Sontak Gempa langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tadi dan menemukan seseorang yang sedari tadi dia lamunkan sedang menatapnya gemas. "F-Fang?!" Seru Gempa dengan tatapan seperti baru melihat hantu.

"Pagi, Gempa," sapa Fang kelewat santai, tidak menyadari rona merah di wajah Gempa.

"P-pagi." Gempa kikuk, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Pocky yang berada di tangannya kini terabaikan –setelah dia tahu bahwa itu dari Fang.

Fang menatap pocky itu, lalu diam-diam menyeringai. "Gempa, kau tidak mau menghabiskan itu? Atau kau perlu disuapi?" wajah Gempa tambah memerah, Gempa langsung menggeleng. Tapi sisa pocky itu sudah berada di tangan Fang, yang membuatnya mau tidak mau sedikit membuka mulutnya –tambah membuat seringai milik Fang melebar karena Gempa juga menutup matanya.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, hal yang pertama kali Gempa rasakan adalah benda kenyal yang menempel di bibirnya, membuat Gempa langsung membuka matanya. Membuatnya _shock_ berat karena mengetahui bahwa sekarang Fang menciumnya! Menciumnya saudara-saudara! Tepat di bibir! Dan itu juga membuat nyawa Gempa serasa melayang!

Selang beberapa detik, ciuman itu pun dilepaskan oleh Fang, lalu Fang sedikit tertawa kecil melihat wajah Gempa sangat merah. Setelah puas melihat wajah manis remaja di depannya, Fang memakan sisa-sisa pocky itu dalam satu lahap. Tidak menyadari aura hitam yang teruju ke arahnya.

Sementara Gempa? Dia hanya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah memakai topinya tersebut. Tapi setelah itu dia berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Fang diberi keselamatan dan kesehatan yang melimpah (?), karena Halilintar sedang menatap Fang sangat tajam (setajam pedangnya) dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Halilintar kepada Fang.

"Fang.."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Fang langsung bergidik seketika. Lalu dengan perlahan, Fang menoleh ke arah Halilintar. "Y-ya, H-Halilintar?" Fang benar-benar lupa bahwa ada Kakak Gempa yang sangat _protektif_ pada Adiknya tersebut!

"DASAR KAU KURANG AJAR! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU, HAH?! KEMARI KAU DASAR LANDAK UNGU TAK TAHU DIRI!"

"GYAAA! AMPUUUUNNNNN!"

.

.

Dan mari kita doakan saja Fang agar diberi keselamatan oleh Tuhan, seperti yang Gempa lakukan tadi.

.

.

 **Fang x Gempa : END**

* * *

 **Gimana? Gimana? Gimana sama ficnya? Miza harap dapat memuaskan kalian yah x'D ini mungkin juga bakalan pendek-pendek setiap chapternya (biasalah minim ide #plak)**

 **Bagi yang bertanya kenapa harus dimulai dari angka 6, bukan angka 1, itu karena urutannya dari pair yang Miza suka. FangGem, menurut Miza imut, dan Miza juga ngeship mereka, tetapi gak suka banget #jduak. Karena itu, FangGem berada di urutan terakhir xD yaitu urutan nomer 6~**

 **Jadi, gomen kalau FangGem nya gak memuaskan :'3 dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, pair yang akan Miza pilih masih rahasia~! #dibuang. Kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri xD**

 **Miza rasa, sampai sini saja ngobrolnya, ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya~ X3**

 **Akhir kata, apa kalian mau mereview fic gaje ini? QwQ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya Miza dapet ide buat Solar x Thorn nya QAQ**

 **Niatnya sih, ingin buat fic baru xD karena tiba-tiba dapet ide saat Miza keluar kota kemarin (?)**

 **Yah, Miza gak tahu mau bilang apalagi.. #plak. Jadi, Miza bakalan balas review aja~! X3**

 **Balasan Review :**

Ai :

Ciee yang berdebar waktu adegan kissunya XD

Whoa.. French kiss? Miza gak habis pikir sama pikirannya Ai-nee xD

Iya, ini udah lanjut kok.

Rra012 :

Fang gitu loh XD, kayaknya Fang cuma bakalan masuk UGD deh (?)

 **Mungkin segitu aja, makasih buat yang review~ *cium satu-satu* #digampar. Oh ya, mungkin chap ini sedikit lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya :3 karena itu,**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA~!**

 **(A/N: Btw, ini Solar jadi seme nya, tapi kenapa malah kayak uke gitu? Karena Miza masih belum tahu sifatnya seperti apa, jadi Miza buat sifat Solar kayak sedikit pemalu dan periang.)**

.

.

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy hanya milik Animonsta Studios,

Genre : Romance,

Rated : T

Warning : BxB, Yaoi, Sho-ai, beberapa chapter mengandung Incest, Bromance, GaJe, _misstypos_ , aneh, OOC, no power, 14 y.o (khusus chapter 5, nanti ada warn nya sendiri), Elemental Siblings, yang gak suka yaoi jangan dibaca xD, dll (?).

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Mind to RnR~?**

* * *

Pocky

.

.

.

 **5\. Solar x Thorn**

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah serta damai–

"SOLAR~! AYO BANGUUUNNNN~!"

Oke, tidak sedamai itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda memakai topi dino berwarna hijau yang dihadapkan miring ke arah kiri sedang mencoba membangunkan sang Adik 'kesayangan' nya. Pemuda bernama Thorn itu menggerutu karena tidak dapat membuat sang Bungsu terbangun, malah semakin menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut lembut berwarna jingga cerah. Karena itu, sekarang Thorn sedang bersiap-siap untuk melompat dan menindih tubuh Adiknya –tapi Thorn mengurungkan niat tersebut saat Solar, Kembar Terakhir, tiba-tiba terbangun lalu menduduk'kan dirinya di pinggiran kasur. Seolah-olah Solar mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Thorn kepadanya sebentar lagi.

Solar menguap lebar, Thorn tersenyum riang karena berhasil membangunkan Solar yang kadang tertidur seperti Ice, "Nah, kau sudah bangun, sekarang cepatlah mandi lalu sarapan!"

"Malas ah." Solar sangat ingin berbaring di kasur empuknya –jika Thorn tidak menarik (baca : menyeret) dirinya ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamar itu.

"Jangan malas-malasan! Kak Gempa dan yang lain sudah menunggu di ruang makan!"

"Jadi, Kak Ice sudah bangun?"

Thorn tiba-tiba terdiam, dia tidak tahu Ice sudah bangun atau tidak, karena dia tahu kalau Kakaknya yang satu itu hobi tidur, seakan-akan tidak pernah merasakan rasanya tidur. Jika dibangunkan pun, dia hanya menguap lalu duduk, setelah itu berbaring lagi di kasur, kembali tidur. "Sudah!" Thorn hanya menjawab seadanya saja, soalnya dia tidak turun dari kamarnya sama sekali sampai Gempa mengetuk pintu kamar dan bilang kalau sarapan akan selesai serta mereka berdua harus turun saat terdengar seruan (baca : teriakan) Blaze dan Taufan bila sarapan sudah siap, yang bisa membuat kaca rumah mereka terkadang retak (?).

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku bangun," ujar Solar mulai berdiri dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan ke arah kamar mandi. Membuat Thorn merasa sedikit kasihan ke si Bungsu.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Thorn membuat Solar menoleh ke arah belakang, wajahnya terlihat kusut, rambutnya berantakan, dan matanya sudah seperti mata panda (?) #dibuang. Itu cukup membuat Thorn merinding disko, karena tatapan Solar seolah-olah mau 'menerkamnya'. Wajah tampan Solar benar-benar menyeramkan!

"Tidak usah!" Tolak Solar kembali menatap depan, matanya yang setengah terbuka itu menangkap pintu berwarna putih yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Solar berjalan sambil menutup matanya karena masih mengantuk, toh dia juga sudah hapal telak tempat barang-barang miliknya dan Kakaknya itu.

"Solar." Kakaknya memanggil lagi, membuat Solar menoleh ke belakang lagi dengan kesal, tapi dirinya tetap berjalan pelan.

"Apa? Cepat katakan."

"Aku hanya memberitahu, kalau berjalan itu, matamu harus terbuka."

"Memangnya itu penting?"

Dan sepertinya, Solar harus mendengarkan perkataan Thorn, karena dia tadi tidak menggubris Thorn hingga membuat kepalanya membentur pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Tetapi bukannya menolong Adiknya yang malang, Thorn hanya tertawa lepas melihat itu. Membuat Solar memerah karena malu.

"Kak Thorn berhentilah tertawa!"

.

.

Sesudah Solar membersihkan dirinya, mereka berdua pun langsung turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Dan ada hal yang membuat Thorn _sweatdrop_ , ternyata Ice memang sudah bangun! Dia melihat Ice sedang bersantai menonton televisi sambil tiduran di sofa. Thorn ingin bertanya kepada Ice, apa yang telah merasuki Kakaknya hingga dia bangun pagi? Tapi, Thorn mengurungkan niatnya lagi karena suara Gempa yang mengatakan bahwa sarapan telah siap membuat perutnya berbunyi.

Seusai sarapan, para saudaranya mulai aktivitas hari minggu mereka. Halilintar sedang memperbaiki _skateboard_ Taufan yang rusak, Taufan sedang membantu Gempa membereskan cucian kotor bekas sarapan tadi, Gempa sedang membereskan dapur, Blaze bermain dengan kameranya, Ice kini duduk santai di sofa sambil melihat berita di televisi, dirinya sedang menyirami tanaman, dan Solar membantunya.

Singkat cerita setelah Thorn dan Solar menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang, mereka sekarang berada di kamar untuk bermain game. Sampai akhirnya Thorn tersadar ada bungkus makanan di tangan Solar saat mereka beristirahat dari bermain game tadi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Thorn dengan raut penasaran, membuatnya semakin imut karena mengedipkan kedua mata bulatnya yang beriris _Caramel_ itu.

"Ini adalah Pocky. Kak Thorn mau?" Thorn mengangguk, diapun mengambil sebatang pocky lalu hanya menatapnya. "Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"Hey, Solar, kita bermain permainan pocky saja yuk!"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Itu loh, permainan pocky yang terkenal di internet."

Wajah Solar memerah sempurna mendengar itu, kenapa sangat mendadak seperti ini? Dia tahu permainan itu, tapi tak sanggup untuk melakukannya bersama Kakaknya yang unyu-unyu (?) gemesin itu. Satu gigitan mungkin sudah sanggup membuat Solar pingsan. "Apa Solar tidak mau?"

Tapi, Solar tidak bisa menolak saat melihat wajah kecewa milik Thorn itu. Dengan cepat dia mengangguk, membuat Thorn sedikit kegirangan. Tetapi, Solar juga berpikir, mungkin ini saatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kakaknya itu, tidak peduli bahwa nanti dia dibenci.

Lalu mereka pun mulai memulai permainan itu.

Gigitan pertama.

Gigitan kedua.

Gigitan ketiga.

Seterusnya sampai gigitan yang akan mengakhiri permainan tersebut, sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, Solar langsung menggigit pocky itu dan langsung menoleh ke arah samping. Tapi bibir mereka tidak bersentuhan, karena masih ada sisa pocky di mulut Thorn.

Tidak sanggup.

Solar sama sekali tidak sanggup!

"Yah, Solar, kenapa dilepas?"

"D-dengar Kak, a-aku tidak bi-bisa melanjutk-kan ini," ujar Solar sambil terbata-bata, wajahnya hampir menyerupai buah tomat.

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena, _aku_ _m-menyukaimu_." Solar menutupi wajah rupawannya yang memerah dengan topinya, volume suaranya dikecilkan. Tapi Thorn tetap bisa mendengar itu, yang membuat Thorn mau tak mau memerah juga.

"Solar, lihat aku," pinta Thorn dituruti oleh Solar yang membelakanginya. Tepat setelah mata Solar melihat wajah Thorn yang memerah imut itu, membuat dirinya membelakangi Thorn lagi. "Solar! Lihat aku! Ka bilang kau menyukaiku 'kan?"

"A-aku memang menyukaimu, t-tapi aku ti-tidak bisa menatapmu sekarang!" Balas Solar.

Akhirnya, Thorn membalikkan (?) tubuh Solar secara paksa, tapi dia sedikit kewalahan karena tubuh sang Adik lebih besar darinya. "Solar," panggil Thorn lagi, dia tersenyum lembut, lalu menyingkirkan topi milik Solar yang menutupi wajah Solar. Hingga memperlihatkan pipi Solar yang merona, membuat Thorn sedikit menggelak geli.

Tapi secara perlahan, wajah Thorn mulai mendekat ke wajah Solar. Sampai membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan, membuat Solar membelalakkan matanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga menyukaimu," gumam Thorn melepas ciuman itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat Solar tidak dapat menahan senyum gembiranya.

Solar mulai mencium bibir Thorn lagi dengan lembut, kali ini ada sisa pocky di mulutnya.

"Terima kasih."

Thorn menggeleng, wajahnya memerah, dia mengecup lembut kening Solar. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu."

Lalu mereka saling bertatapan, lalu tertawa secara bersamaan.

Untung saja tadi Thorn meminta memainkan permainan itu, yang akhirnya berujung manis.

.

.

Di tempat lain, dimana para saudara kembar mereka mengintip. Terlihat wajah sumringah Blaze dan Taufan saat melihat itu, serta di tangan Blaze terdapat _handycam_. Ice hanya tersenyum kecil, Gempa dan Halilintar tertawa kecil melihat itu.

"Lihat mereka! Astaga astaga astaga astaga astaga! Mereka sangat imut~!" Blaze berusaha tidak menjerit kesenangan melihat kejadian tadi.

"Blaze, tolong diamlah, nanti kita ketahuan oleh mereka. Dan Taufan, berhenti memelukku, aku tidak bisa bernapas!" Balas Halilintar yang wajahnya kini sedikit memerah karena Taufan terus-terusan memeluknya dengan gemas saat melihat adegan Solar dan Thorn tadi. Tapi Taufan tidak menghiraukan sang Sulung itu.

Melihat pertengkaran itu, Gempa hanya tersenyum kecil bersama Ice. Lalu saling memandang dengan Adik keduanya, dan tertawa kecil bersama.

.

.

.

 **Solar x Thorn : END**

.

.

Next Pair : ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo semua~ Miza udah sempetin up buat fic ini~ XD jujur saja, Miza pertamanya untuk pair ini yaitu, Ice meminta Blaze bermain game pocky itu, tapi malah melenceng dari tujuan awalnya**

 **Kayak chapter kemarin, seharusnya Solar yang mengajak Thorn, bukan Thorn yang mengajak Solar, tapi biarkanlah sudah~ dan juga, Miza gak nyangka kalau chap BlIce bisa banyak kayak gini! X3**

 **Miza gak mau buat lama-lama disini karena selalu bingung buat nyampaikan apa xD #dor. Jadi Miza bakalan balas review aja~**

Balasan Review

 **Kagamiko Ai :**

Iya ini udah lanjut kok xD

 **Rra012 :**

Wih, Rra-san udah tahu kalau ternyata next pairnya BlIce! Miza beri ucapan selamat yah~ XD

Memangnya Thorn nya kenapa? Yah, menurut Miza, dia itu imut, imut, polos, polos, polos, polos, dan POLOS~! #digampar

 **Cat :**

Hehe, maaf Cat-san, chap ini adalah BlIce~ XD

 **nevyandini43 :**

Solar x Thorn emang manis xD Miza suka pair ini xD

Yah, mereka berlima emang suka kepo sih, jadi wajar~ #dikeroyok

Makasih semangatnya xD

 **Arigatou buat yang nyempetin ngereview ff ini xD**

.

.

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy hanya milik Animonsta Studios,

Genre : Romance,

Rated : T

Warning : BxB, Yaoi, Sho-ai, beberapa chapter mengandung Incest, Bromance, GaJe, _misstypos_ , aneh, OOC, no power, 14 y.o (khusus chapter 5, nanti ada warn nya sendiri), Elemental Siblings, yang gak suka yaoi jangan dibaca xD, dll (?).

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Mind to RnR~?**

* * *

Pocky

.

.

.

 **4\. Blaze x Ice**

.

.

"Kak Blaze.."

Sebuah suara lembut dan menenangkan menyapa gendang telinga Blaze, membuat remaja yang tak sengaja tertidur saat jam pelajaran membuka matanya. Dan hal pertama yang dilihat dari kedua iris _Crimson_ nya adalah sang Adik Kembar pertamanya sedang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. "I-Ice?" beo Blaze berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya.

Ice mengangguk kecil, "Kak Blaze tadi ketiduran di dalam kelas sampai bel istirahat berbunyi, lalu tidak ada yang bisa membangunkan Kak Blaze termasuk Kak Halilintar. Kak Blaze begadang lagi?" Ice mulai menatap tajam Blaze yang tertawa gugup sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ice.

"Lupakan itu, nah, jam isitrahat tinggal berapa menit lagi?" tanya Blaze sambil celingukan kesana-kemari.

"Umm, kurang sepuluh menit lagi," jawab Ice sedikit menghela napasnya, membuat Blaze langsung berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangan Ice keluar kelas. Tentunya Ice yang tiba-tiba diseret Kakaknya kaget, dan menatap bingung Blaze.

"K-Kak Blaze? Kita mau kemana?"

"Kantin! Aku tak mau perutku nanti berbunyi saat bel masuk."

Ice memandangnya dengan _sweatdrop_ , sementara Blaze hanya memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada Ice. Juga, Blaze menyadari bahwa pergelangan tangan Ice yang sekarang dia genggam terasa begitu kecil, dan saat Blaze melihat ke arah sang Adik yang sedang menatap sekeliling –tidak sadar bahwa Kakaknya menatap dirinya, barulah Blaze tahu kalau tubuh Ice lebih kecil darinya. Bukan lebih pendek, mereka kembar, jadi identik. Tapi di mata Blaze, tubuh Ice lebih ramping dari tubuhnya sendiri, serta kulit milik Ice lebih halus dan layaknya berwarna putih porselen dibanding kulit Blaze yang sedikit kecoklatan. Lalu saat tatapan Blaze beralih ke wajah Ice, rona merah sedikit merekah di pipinya ketika melihat kedua iris _Azure_ Ice menatap datar sekitar, Ice masih tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Wajah Ice ternyata manis! Sangat manis! Apalagi saat bibir _plum_ Ice yang sedikit terbuka, sungguh membuat Blaze ingin menyerang Adiknya itu.

Tanpa sadar, Blaze mengeratkan genggamannya pada Ice dan sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Ice. Seolah melindunginya dari keramaian para murid yang berlalu lalang melewati mereka.

"Kak Blaze, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kita sudah sampai di kantin." Ice yang tiba-tiba bersuara membuat Blaze kelabakan karena ditangkap basah memandangi remaja di sampingnya. Dan dengan cepat dia juga melepaskan genggamannya pada Ice, entah kenapa dia terlalu nyaman sampai enggan melepaskan genggaman tersebut.

"B-benarkah?" ujar Blaze berusaha menoleh ke arah lain dengan wajah yang merah. Atas, kanan, bawah, belakang, dia lihat, dan dia tak sengaja menoleh ke arah kiri dimana Adiknya berada, langsung membuat Blaze melihat arah samping kanan.

"Kak Blaze, kau lihat kemana? Kantinnya ada di depanmu."

"E-eh? O-oh, kau benar."

Ice kebingungan melihat Blaze seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya ikut memanas melihat wajah Blaze itu. Dengan rona merah yang menghias pipi Blaze, senyum gugup yang dia tunjukkan, dan mata Kakaknya yang sibuk melihat ke arah lain –seperti berusaha tidak menatapnya. "Kak Blaze, kau tidak apa? Wajahmu memerah."

Sontak Blaze menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, "Aku hanya kepanasan saja kok!"

"Tapi, Kak Blaze, kantinnya kan ber- _AC_ sekarang."

Blaze mati kutu mendengar itu.

Dia lupa, kalau ruang kantin terletak di dalam sekolah dan memakai _AC_ pula. Berbeda dengan saat dia di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis, dimana kantinnya berada di luar sekolah –tapi masih tetap berada di area sekolahan. Selepas itu, Blaze kembali tertawa gugup, "S-sudahlah, kau tunggu disini dulu ya, Ice!"

Blaze langsung ngacir pergi, meninggalkan Ice yang cengo dengan sikap Blaze tadi.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berdering, membuat semua murid bersorak kegirangan saat mendengar suara keras dan nyaring bagaikan suara yang sangat indah di telinga mereka. Lalu Blaze dan Ice sudah bersiap-siap pulang dari sekolah bersama saudara mereka yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa keduanya keheranan, saat sampai di gerbang sekolah, tempat yang selalu mereka jadikan sebagai tempat pertemuan bila pulang sekolah –karena Blaze dan Ice berbeda kelas dengan kelima saudara kembarnya yang lain, hanya terlihat Gempa disana.

"Loh? Kak Gempa saja yang disini? Yang lain kemana?" tanya Blaze penasaran, begitu juga Ice –meski Ice hanya diam saja. Gempa tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, remaja dengan iris mata _Honey_ itu mengelus kedua kepala Adiknya.

"Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan sedang ada urusan sampai sore, lalu Solar dan Thorn meminta ijin menuju ke pertokoan untuk membeli sesuatu. Mereka baru saja pergi tadi," jawab Gempa tetap memasang senyum kecilnya, membuat Ice langsung menempeli Gempa.

Dia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada tangan kanan Gempa sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Membuat Blaze menatap Ice kesal dan Gempa hanya tersenyum maklum, karena saat Ice ditanya kenapa dia menempeli Gempa terus-terusan, Ice hanya berkata, _'Kak Gempa itu hangat dan lembut, persis seperti Ibu.'_

.

.

Akhirnya setelah sampai di rumah, Gempa langsung menyuruh Blaze dan Ice untuk mandi. Lalu dia akan memanggil mereka berdua turun untuk makan siang saat saudara mereka yang lain telah datang. Hanya tinggal Halilintar dan Taufan saja yang belum datang karena setengah jam kemudian, Solar dan Thorn sudah sampai ke rumah.

"Huh, Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan kemana sih? Belum pulang juga! Aku 'kan sudah kelaparan~!" Keluh Blaze di kamar mereka sambil tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya, membuat Ice tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Mungkin mereka akan datang sebentar lagi, Kak Blaze hanya perlu menunggu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ice melihat Blaze mengeluarkan sesuatu dari loker meja belajar sang Kakak, yaitu sebungkus Pocky, membuat mata Ice berbinar melihatnya. Dengan segera, Ice menghampiri Blaze yang asyik memakan Pocky itu.

"Minta pockynya," pinta Ice membuat Blaze sedikit menautkan alisnya bingung, tetapi sesudah itu, timbul niat jahil dipikiran Blaze.

"Nih," balas Blaze tambah membuat Ice berbinar senang, tapi saat akan mengambil sebatang pocky dari tangan Blaze, tiba-tiba Blaze mengangkat pockynya menjauh dari Ice. Membuat Ice cemberut, lalu berusaha menggapai pocky yang diacungkan tinggi-tinggi oleh Blaze.

"B-berikan pockynya!" Ujar Ice masih tetap berusaha mengambil pocky itu dari tangan Blaze, membuat Blaze sedikit tertawa kencang saat dia berhasil mengerjai Adiknya.

Blaze semakin mengangkat tinggi pocky itu, Ice berusaha menggapainya. Sampai akhirnya mereka harus berdiri karena kejahilan Blaze tidak berhenti. Tangan Ice hampir menyentuh pocky itu sambil berjinjit, sedangkan Blaze hanya sedikit menjinjit saja. Hingga sampai keseimbangan Blaze di atas kasur itu terganggu karena Ice tidak sengaja menarik kerah Blaze sedikit keras sebab Ice sendiri tersandung kaki Blaze, yang menyebabkan Blaze terjatuh.

Dengan Ice yang ditindihnya.

Dan bibir mereka juga tak sengaja bersentuhan.

Wajah keduanya sangat memerah, dengan cepat Blaze melepas ciuman itu lalu menatap Ice yang menutupi wajahnya memakai topi milik Blaze yang jatuh tadi. "I-Ice?" panggil Blaze berhati-hati, takut tiba-tiba Ice menamparnya .

"K-KAK BLAZE! KA-KAKAK KELUAR DULU SAJA YA! NANTI AKU MENYUSUL KOK!" Seru Ice dengan nada tinggi dengan wajah yang sangat merah membuat Blaze berjengit kaget karena Ice tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke arah pintu dan..

BLAM!

..dirinya dikunci di luar kamar oleh Adiknya sendiri.

Blaze uring-uringan tidak jelas di ruang tamu, dia mondar-mandir menggumamkan sesuatu, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk meminta maaf pada Ice. "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?!" Gumamnya mencak-mencak di atas sofa sambil menjambak rambutnya yang tidak memakai topi –karena topinya tertinggal di kamar.

Lalu terdengar pintu depan terbuka dengan ucapan, 'Kami pulang' yang sangat dikenali Blaze. Itu pasti Halilintar dan Taufan! Blaze langsung melompat dari sofa untuk menuju Taufan dan memeluk Taufan erat saat dia benar bahwa itu merupakan kedua Kakaknya.

"B-Blaze? Kau kenapa?" tanya Taufan yang tidak tahu-menahu dengan sikap Blaze sekarang. Sementara Blaze hanya mengabaikan tatapan tajam Halilintar saat dirinya memeluk Taufan erat.

Akhirnya setelah dibujuk Taufan untuk duduk di sofa, akhirnya Blaze menuruti Taufan dan menceritakan semuanya kepada Taufan –setelah Halilintar diusir oleh Taufan tentunya. Seusai Taufan mendengarnya, dia tergelak kencang, sampai-sampai Gempa melongokkan kepalanya dari dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dan Solar yang sedang lewat juga heran kepada Kakak Keduanya itu, serta Solar juga sempat berpikir untuk menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Taufan. Sekedar mengecek saja, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika Thorn memanggilnya untuk naik.

"J-jadi, kau sekarang diusir dari kamarmu sendiri, begitu? Buahahaha!" Tawa Taufan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk guling-gulingan di atas karpet lembut yang berada di ruang tamu.

Blaze menghela napas pasrah, membuat Taufan memberhentikan tawanya sebentar. "Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf saja padanya, dan bilang juga tentang perasaanmu," saran Taufan dibalas anggukan lesu Blaze, lalu kepalanya ditepuk-tepuk lembut oleh Taufan. "Berjuang ya!" Setelah itu, Taufan langsung ngeloyor gitu saja dari hadapan Blaze, tambah membuat aura suram menguar dari tubuh Blaze.

Akhirnya dia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kamar, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Ice, akhirnya Blaze menghela napas lagi. Kepalanya dibenturkan secara pelan dan berulang pada pintu. "Sekarang, bagaimana?" dengus Blaze kesal, sampai akhirnya dia ingat bahwa dia mempunyai kunci duplikat kamarnya.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar bodoh!" Rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri saat dia menggenggam sebuah benda kecil bernama kunci di tangannya setelah merogoh sakunya dengan tergesa. Blaze pun membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan, tidak menimbulkan suara malah, sampai memperlihatkan Ice sedang bercemin sambil memegangi bibirnya sendiri dengan wajah yang memerah. Hingga Ice sedikit menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar pintu dibuka.

"K-Kak B-Blaze?!" Serunya kaget saat melihat Blaze berdiri di daun pintu dengan senyum gugup.

"Y-yah, Ice, aku hanya.. Ingin meminta maaf soal kejadian tadi, hehe." Blaze menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk. "Dan juga, aku ingin menyampaikan kalau aku menyukaimu," lanjut Blaze sambil memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak bisa melihat reaksi Ice.

Tapi ternyata di luar dugaannya Ice langsung memeluknya dengan erat, membuat Blaze kaget.

"I-Ice?"

"A-aku hanya lega, kukira perasaanku pada Kak Blaze tidak akan terbalas. Ternyata Kak Blaze juga menyukaiku, terima kasih. Dan.. Aku juga menyukaimu," balas Ice dengan wajah memerah, membuat Blaze sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ice. Blaze pun memeluk Ice juga, dan mendaratkan kecupan pada kening Ice.

"N-nah, kalau begitu, a-ayo ke ke bawah! Kak Gempa sudah memanggil!" Ajak Ice mendahului Blaze, membuat wajah Blaze sedikit sumringah.

"Hey, Ice! Tunggu!"

.

.

Suasana ketika semuanya sedang sibuk memakan makanan yang tersaji di dalam piring masing-masing (?), Taufan yang melihat Blaze di sampingnya sangat senang, karena dia dapat melihat bawah Adiknya itu memakan sambil sedikit bersenandung ceria, membuat Taufan penasaran.

Lalu, tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya, Taufan pun bertanya sambil berbisik pada Blaze. "Hey, Blaze, bagaimana tadi?"

Blaze menoleh ke arah Taufan lalu tersenyum lebar, tambah membuat Taufan penasaran, "Sukses besar! Ingin sekali aku ceritakan padamu, Kak!"

Taufan yang mendengar itu berbinar-binar, tanpa sadar di sedikit menggebrak meja makan. "WOAH! KAU HARUS SEGERA MENCERITAKANNYA PADAKU!"

"Taufan, Blaze, jangan berbicara saat makan!" Tegur Halilintar langsung membuat Taufan dan Blaze menahan cekikikan mereka, membuat saudaranya yang lain menatap keduanya dengan aneh.

"Ada-ada saja," gumam Gempa sedikit tersenyum kecil, dia sebenarnya mengetahui masalah yang Blaze ceritakan pada Taufan tadi, karena dia menguping semuanya.

"Abaikan saja kedua makhluk itu," balas Halilintar membuang napasnya gusar, tambah membuat Taufan dan Blaze menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Sementara Thorn dan Solar hanya menuruti kata Gempa untuk melanjutkan makan mereka.

.

.

.

 **Blaze x Ice : END**

.

.

Next pair : ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai hai Minna-san~! Kembali lagi sama Miza yang kadang suka nelantarin fic~! #plak**

 **A-ahaha, Miza tahu Miza telat banget buat update, tapi karena ada halangan yaitu UTS yang dua minggu lalu melanda sekolah Miza, jadi idenya digantikan sama materi untuk sementara. Dan setelah UTSnya selesai, idenya malah hinag QAQ kayaknya idenya ngambek sama Miza karena diganti oleh materi pelajaran #gak**

 **Dan tentang pocky milik Blaze yang rasanya matcha itu, Miza emang pernah nyobain dan rasanya itu.. Gimana yah? Kalau dalam bahasa Jawa sih, Miza merasa kalau setelah makan itu rasanya kayak _'blenget'_ di bahasa Jawa, Miza ga ngerti bahasa Indo nya (?)**

 **Juga, seharusnya fic ini udah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu dan Miza bisa aja updatenya jam 1-2 an kalau Miza ngetik fic ini gak sambil nonton film xD #digampar**

 ** _Anyway_** **, makasih yang udah nunggu fic ini update loh QAQ Miza sedikit terharu (?), dan daripada lama-lama, Miza langsung balas review aja ya~ XD**

Balasan Review :

 **Nur785 :**

gemes ya xD mah, BlIce juga pair favnya Miza~ makasih udah nge review~

 **nevyandini43 :**

sampe senyum-senyum sendiri, awas kerasukan loh #hush. Kayaknya cinta mati sama pair BlIce ya? xD Ice mah selalu Miza buat malu-malu gitu~ (maklum Miza suka uke yang pemalu), yah namanya juga Taufan, tawa sampe ke planet Mars dia juga bakalan mau #digaplok. Yap dugaan anda benar, Taufan lah yang mengajari Gempa untuk menguping~ btw, makasih sama review nya xD

 **NdAzusa :**

Ini udah lanjut kok xD

 **line aitasbi p :**

Okok, ini sekarang udah lanjut xD

 **alvia :**

Makasih udah mau ngetik panjang-panjang buat fic abal inin x'D Ice emang imut, Miza seneng banget sama Ice~! Rapi kah? Miza rasa gak begitu rapi dan masih berantakan :". Yah, kantinnya Miza juga gitu kok, harus desek-desekan kalau mau jajan =w= gpp kok telat reviewnya ^^

.

.

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy hanya milik Animonsta Studios,

Genre : Romance,

Rated : T

Warning : BxB, Yaoi, Sho-ai, beberapa chapter mengandung Incest, Bromance, GaJe, _misstypos_ , aneh, OOC, no power, 14 y.o (khusus chapter 5, nanti ada warn nya sendiri), Elemental Siblings, yang gak suka yaoi jangan dibaca xD, dll (?).

.

.

 **Don't like don't read it!**

 **Mind to RnR~?**

 **(A/N: bersiaplah kalian (?)~! Chapter ini udah Miza buat side storynya loh! Kemungkinan bakalan di publish besok kalo nggak hari selasa~! Jadi, tolong bersabar nunggu side storynya yah, pairnya sama kok~!)**

* * *

Pocky

.

.

.

 **3\. Halilintar x Taufan**

.

.

Matahari sekarang berada tepat di atas kepala, sinarnya membuat kulit siapapun merasa panas dan terbakar, suasana yang sangat cocok untuk bermalas-malasan di dalam rumah sambil menyalakan kipas angin atau bermalas-malasan di bawah teduhnya pohon rindang yang besar dekat Kokotiam Tok Aba. Karena itu, di sini lah mereka sekarang, tidur-tiduran di rerumputan hijau yang menyegarkan mata dan dipayungi oleh banyaknya daun-daun yang menghiasi pohon sehingga sinar matahari hanya bisa samar-samar muncul mengenai tubuh mereka. Tidak dapat membuat mereka kepanasan. Ditambah angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajah mereka dengan kelembutan, membuat siapa saja bisa mengantuk lalu tertidur.

Seperti halnya remaja bernama Ice sekarang, dirinya terlelap nyaman dengan kepala yang dipangku di paha Blaze, sedangkan Blaze hanya mengelus lembut kepala Ice yang tertutup oleh tudung jaket serta topinya.

"Suasana seperti ini memang dapat membuat siapa saja tidur dengan cepat," keluh Solar sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang kokoh tersebut.

Gempa terkekeh mendengar keluhan Adik kembarnya yang keempat itu, "Apalagi Ice, dia bisa saja seperti ini seharian penuh." Gempa tersenyum tipis melihat wajah damai nan lugu milik Ice saat tertidur.

"Itu tergantung cuacanya, apabila mendadak mendung ya, dia juga pasti akan terbangun," celetuk Taufan sambil membenarkan topinya. Sementara Halilintar hanya mendengus tidak peduli saat Taufan menopang kepalanya di bahunya.

"Kurasa kalau itu terjadi, Ice masih terlelap kecuali gerimis sudah datang." Kali ini Thorn yang berbicara, remaja berpakaian hitam dan hijau itu sedang memainkan beberapa daun yang gugur dari pohon itu.

Blaze menatap bosan ke arah para saudara kembarnya yang sedang membicarakan seseorang yang kini tertidur lelap. "Oh ayolah, lagipula hujan tidak akan datang di siang bolong seperti ini. Dan kalaupun memang akan datang, Ice pasti bangun bila udara sudah menjadi sangat dingin, dia tidak seperti seseorang yang suka hujan-hujanan selebat apapun hujan itu," tanggap Blaze sedikit menyindir sang Kembar Pertama.

Tahu merasa disindir oleh Adiknya, Halilintar dengan kesal menjitak kepala Blaze penuh 'sayang', membuat yang lain sedikit tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil itu. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Ice sedikit membuka matanya, tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia sudah bangun sejak Blaze berbicara, lalu Ice merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk.

"Eh, Ice, sudah bangun?" pertanyaan polos dari Thorn langsung membuat semuanya _facepalm_ di tempat –kecuali Ice yang mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Solar sedikit membuang napasnya kesal, "Kalau dia membuka matanya berarti apa? Tertidur sambil duduk lalu matanya malah terbuka, bukan terpejam dan menatap kita semua?" balas Solar langsung mengundang gelak tawa dari Taufan dan Blaze, sedangkan Gempa hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hehe."

"Nah, daripada kalian bersantai tanpa melakukan apapun di sini, lebih baik sekarang kalian membantu Atok di kedai!" Sebuah suara menginstrupsi mereka dari arah belakang Halilintar, langsung membuat Halilintar menoleh ke sumber suara, dan menemukan pria muda berambut _Blonde_ dengan warna hitam di setiap ujungnya memandangi mereka sebal dari iris _Sapphire_ nya tersebut. Dengan wajah yang manis tentunya.

"Ah, Ochobot."

"Sebaiknya kalian membantu Atok di kedai, dia sekarang membutuhkan bantuan mengantarkan pesanan ke meja pelanggan. Sedangkan aku sendiri tidak cukup untuk membantunya, para pelanggan hari ini datang sangat banyak!"

"Kapan kami dapat membantu?" oke, ingin sekali Ochobot melempar nampan yang dipegangnya ke arah kepala Taufan karena pertanyaan yang luar biasa menjengkelkan itu keluar dengan sangat polos dari mulut Taufan.

Ochobot memegang nampan tersebut keras-keras sampai jari tangannya sedikit memutih, seolah menahan perasaan kesalnya yang membuncah itu. Sementara Halilintar hanya berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Ochobot dengan prihatin. "Minggu depan!" Jawab Ochobot asal-asalan dibalas tatapan lugu Taufan yang membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf 'O'. "Ya sekarang lah!"

"Sabar-sabar." Halilintar masih senantiasa menepuk bahu Ochobot.

"Memangnya kalau Ochobot sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Rasanya Ochobot ingin memakan makhluk polos kedua setelah Taufan itu, yang kini mengundang gelak tawa dari semuanya. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku bisa cepat lelah bila bolak-balik berlarian seperti itu!"

"Tidak apalah, sehat buatmu, kau jarang berolahraga 'kan?" ejek Halilintar langsung membuat wajah Ochobot memerah karena kesal. "Jadi karena itu, Thorn, badan Ochobot lebih kecil dari kita." Thorn mengikuti jejak Taufan untuk membulatkan mulutnya.

Ochobot tanpa pikir panjang langsung melayangkan nampannya ke kepala Halilintar yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya dengan sedikit keras. "Kalau kalian tidak ke kedai selama 10 menit, maka aku tidak akan memberi kalian uang saku lagi saat kalian sekolah!"

Wajah semua kembaran itu memucat, Ochobot lah yang memegang uang di rumah mereka, bila dia tidak memberi uang saku pada mereka, maka semuanya pasti akan menderita! Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat lalu segera berlari menyusul Ochobot yang telah menjauh.

.

.

"Huuaah! Capeknya!" Keluh Taufan sambil menguap, membuat Halilintar meliriknya dengan sebal.

"Ya ya ya," balas Halilintar memutar kedua bola matanya bosan mendengar keluhan itu. Sementara Gempa hanya mengelap keringat yang turun dari dahinya lalu tersenyum pasrah.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar lagi. Sudah cukup cuaca sekarang sangat panas ditambah pertengkaran tidak bermanfaat kalian itu." Gempa membalas, cukup membuat Taufan menggembungkan pipinya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Halilintar. Dan Halilintar yang diperlakukan seperti itu dari Taufan Cuma mendelik kesal kepada sang Adik.

"Kau tahu sendiri Kak Gempa, tiada hari tanpa bertengkar," timpal Solar saling menyandarkan punggung bersama Thorn. Mereka bertujuh kini berada di tempat awal sebelum mereka membantu Atok mereka.

"Ya persis seperti kau dan Kak Blaze," ujar Ice kembali berbaring di rerumputan. Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, Blaze hanya melirik Solar sebentar, Solar juga melirik Blaze sebentar pula.

"Hmp!" Lalu Blaze dan Solar saling membuang wajah mereka.

"Aku ingin menyirami tumbuhan di kebun sekarang," gumam Thorn memainkan daun-daun yang tadi dia ambil.

"Di suasana yang panas seperti ini? Thorn, bisa-bisa kulit putih mulusmu itu menjadi gelap!" Canda Taufan disambut gelak tawa semuanya, kecuali Halilintar yang dengan usil membenarkan posisi topi Taufan seperti posisi topi Ice. "Hey! Jangan memainkan topi kesayanganku!" Taufan membetulkan topinya ke posisi semula, lalu menatap Halilintar kesal.

Halilintar hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya, Taufan menjadi lucu bila dia seperti itu! Kini Halilintar Cuma menepuk-nepuk kepala Taufan yang dillindungi oleh topi dino khasnya itu. "Baiklah, baiklah."

Tes!

Setitik air jatuh dari atas langit dan mengenai hidung Taufan, sontak Taufan langsung menoleh ke atas lalu menemukan rintik air mulai berjatuhan. Semuanya mulai sedikit panik ketika cuaca yang tadi panas tiba-tiba menjadi dipenuhi oleh gumpalan awan gelap dan gerimis mulai berjatuhan, membuat baju-baju yang dikenakan oleh mereka sedikit basah.

Gempa berteriak pada saudara-saudaranya yang malah panik di tempat dan tidak segera pindah ke tempat yang lebih teduh. "Semuanya! Ke rumah sekarang! Jangan berdiam diri saja –dan Ice! Jangan tidur disana!"

Ice tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, yang pada akhirnya dia digendong oleh Blaze di punggung Blaze –dengan paksa tentunya.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa menyiram tanaman dong. Tapi tidak apalah, 'kan ada hujan yang memberi Lily, Rosa, Daisy, Flo, dan yang lain untuk minum!" Ujar Thorn membuat Solar yang panik seperti Taufan meliriknya penasaran.

"Siapa Lily, Rosa, Daisy, dan Flo itu?" tanya Solar sekarang menghiraukan gerimis yang kian lama semakin deras.

"Para tanamanku~!"

Solar _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, Thorn sampai memberikan nama-nama pada tanaman peliharaannya! Solar tidak habis berpikir dengan kelakuan Thorn itu. "Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan aku mau melihat mereka. Bagaimana bentuk dari mereka?"

"Lily itu bunga yang berwarna putih bersih! Lalu Rosa-"

Belum selesai Thorn menyelesaikan perkataannya, _hoodie_ miliknya dan Solar sudah keburu ditarik oleh Gempa yang sudah _gondok_ karena mereka berdua malah berbincang-bincang di tengah-tengah gerimis itu. Gempa menarik keduanya ke rumah dimana semuanya sudah berkumpul, lalu 'sedikit' menasihati para saudaranya. Membuat gendang telinga yang lain merasa kesakitan sebab Gempa menceramahi mereka habis-habisan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, stop! Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" Ujar Blaze mulai melepas penutup telinga miliknya, dibalas helaan pasrah dari Gempa. Setelah itu Gempa pun menyuruh mereka mandi karena mereka sudah bau keringat ditambah tadi sedikit kehujanan. Gempa khawatir mereka akan sakit secara _massal_ dan dia tidak mau merawat keenam saudaranya itu secara bergantian.

"Aku akan membuat makan siang dulu," ujar Gempa dibalas anggukan semuanya. "Dan kalian-"

"Membersihkan diri, iya-iya kami tahu kok."

Gempa tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Sedangkan Taufan melirik Halilintar yang sedari tadi menatap hujan yang deras itu. "Kak Hali, jangan coba-coba untuk mandi hujan lagi. Bila kau sakit aku tidak mau merawatmu lagi," ujar Taufan membuyarkan lamunan Halilintar, lalu Halilintar menatap Taufan.

 _'Aku masih kapok untuk merawat Kak Hali, dia terkadang bisa mesum!'_

Seolah-olah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Taufan, Halilintar tertawa sedikit keras sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Taufan yang melihat Kakaknya dengan aneh. "Kak Hali? Kau kesambet apaan?"

"A-aduh, Taufan! Kau sungguh lucu!" Tidak menggubris pertanyaan Taufan yang bingung apa yang terjadi padanya, Halilintar mulai beranjak berdiri dari acara duduknya itu.

"Kak Hali mau kemana?"

"Mau terbang! Ya mau mandi lah. Kalau mau ikut mandi bersamaku ayo, aku tidak keberatan." Sebenarnya Halilintar hanya mengatakannya dengan asal-asalan, tapi dirinya malah dapat lemparan bantal sofa oleh Taufan. "Ih apa sih!"

Halilintar melihat Taufan dengan kesal, tapi menemukan wajah Taufan sudah seperti tomat matang yang siap dipetik, membuat Halilintar sekali lagi tertawa. "Astaga! Aku hanya bercanda, Taufan! Jangan dianggap serius begitu!"

"Hmp! Sana cepat mandi! Aku sekarang kesal padamu lagi!"

Halilintar menuruti kata-kata Taufan setelah dia mencubit pipi Taufan dengan gemas, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di ruang tamu selain mereka berdua saja.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Halilintar telah keluar dari kamar mandi, setelah itu Taufan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Halilintar tersenyum kecil melihatnya dan lalu menjumpai Gempa yang terlihat cemas di dapur. Halilintar lalu menghampiri Gempa untuk menanyakan apa yang dicemaskan oleh Gempa. "Ada apa, Gempa?"

"Kak Halilintar, minyak, telur, gula, dan tepungnya ternyata habis! Bubuk kopi dan garam juga! Aduh bagaimana ini? di luar sedang hujan deras, aku tidak mungkin keluar ke minimarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan itu, bila pun meminta bantuan Fang dia pasti menolak! Apa yang harus kulakukan!?" Gempa terlihat kalut, rasa khawatir, cemas, dan panik tercampur begitu saja di dalam dirinya. Gempa sendiri memang mengakui bahwa dia terkadang bisa menjadi mudah untuk panik serta khawatir dan cemas tentunya. "Mau makan apa kita bila bahan-bahan itu tidak ada?!"

Halilintar mencoba menenangkan Gempa dengan mengelus-elus pundak Gempa, sepertinya elusannya sedikit berhasil untuk menenangkan Gempa. "Jangan khawatir, biar aku saja yang belanja di minimarket."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Kak Halilintar! Tapi kau harus ditemani seseorang, aku ragu jika kau pulang nanti kau pasti basah kuyup." Gempa sepertinya dapat membaca pemikiran Halilintar, membuat Halilintar hanya sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas.

Halilintar lalu menoleh kesana-kemari, dan menemukan Taufan sedang berjalan ke arah dapur, terlihat handuk yang masih melingkar di leher jenjang Taufan. "Tidak apa, aku akan pergi bersama Taufan! Kemarikan uangnya lalu aku pasti pulang dengan pakaian kering karena ada Taufan denganku!"

Taufan yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa cengo saat Halilintar langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya setelah menerima sejumlah uang dari Gempa. "K-Kak Hali? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Taufan ketika Halilintar mengambil handuk dari lehernya itu lalu mengambil satu payung yang cukup besar.

"Minimarket," jawab Halilintar dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas membuat Taufan memandangnya dengan kesal. "Ayo cepat pakai sepatumu, Gempa sangat membutuhkan bahan-bahan yang dia titipkan ke aku."

.

.

Mereka kini berada di minimarket dengan sedikit perdebatan, karena Taufan protes jika dirinya tidak mau keluar tapi tetap dipaksa oleh Halilintar, membuat Halilintar menghela napas lelah, dengan cara apalagi dia agar Taufan berhenti merasa kesal kepadanya?

"Ayolah Taufan, Gempa sangat membutuhkan ini. Tapi dia khawatir aku akan kembali dalam keadaan basah kuyup lalu sakit lagi. Kau tidak mau aku sakit, 'kan?"

Taufan terdiam mendengarnya, kini Halilintar sedang memilih-milih bahan yang cocok, Taufan hanya memandanginya sebal. Halilintar menyadari pandangan Taufan kepadanya itu, lama-lama dia juga merasa risih. "Baiklah, baiklah! Pilih satu makanan kesukaanmu, biar aku yang bayar!" Wajah Taufan nampak sumringah mendengar itu, membuat Halilintar sedikit tersenyum lega saat keceriaan Taufan kembali lagi. Taufan pun mengangguk dan segera melesat ke rak berisikan makanan kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taufan datang kembali ke Halilintar, membuat Halilintar merasa heran kenapa Taufan sangat cepat dalam memilih makanan. Di tangan Taufan terlihat sebungkus makanan kecil berwarna merah dengan sesuatu berbentuk panjang yang menjadi icon dari bungkus tersebut. "Taufan, kau membeli pocky?"

"Ya! Aku sangat suka dengan ini!"

"Kenapa?"

"Rasanya manis begitu."

"Baiklah, taruh itu di keranjang dan aku akan membayarnya."

.

.

Halilintar dan Taufan telah pulang dengan keadaan kering dan sehat (?), membuat Gempa sedikit menghembuskan napas lega. Gempa pun mengambil sekantong plastik dari tangan Halilintar lalu mulai memasak. Sambil menunggu Gempa selesai memasak, Halilintar dan Taufan menuju ke kamar mereka untuk bersantai. Halilintar membaca buku novel sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya yang berada dekat dengan jendela, sedangkan Taufan hanya memakan pockynya sambil duduk bersila di sofa yang berada di tengah-tengah kamar mereka bertiga (yaitu Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa).

Kita kembali ke Gempa untuk sejenak.

Gempa yang sedang santai memasak ditemani dengan Ice yang duduk di kursi meja makan, menolehkan kepalanya saat Ice bertanya sesuatu padanya, pertanyaan yang membuat Gempa sanggup tertawa sangat keras, tapi pastinya tidak akan dia lakukan –kecuali bila Gempa ingin mendapat lemparan sesuatu dari Halilintar.

"Kak Gempa," panggil Ice memainkan topinya yang dia pegang sekarang.

"Ya?"

"Kau dulu pernah mengatakan pada kami, bahwa jangan sampai Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan berada di kamar mereka berduaan saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

Gempa hanya tersenyum mendengarnya meski dia ingin tertawa. "Nanti kau juga tahu Ice, sekarang kembalilah dulu ke kamarmu. Aku akan memanggil kalian setelah makan siang sudah siap, oke?"

"Baiklah."

Sekarang kembali lagi pada Halilintar dan Taufan yang tetap pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Sebenarnya Halilintar sedikit heran kenapa Taufan sangat menyukai pocky, stick panjang yang renyah dan terkadang dibaluti oleh berbagai macam perisa itu. Dia pernah memakan pocky sekali saja, pocky milik Blaze, membuatnya sedikit mual karena rasa pocky itu adalah rasa matcha atau bisa disebut teh hijau. Dan karena itu, Halilintar tidak pernah memakan pocky lagi, tapi kini dia menjadi penasaran dengan pocky itu setelah melihat Taufan sangat senang melahap stick itu.

"Hey, Taufan," panggil Halilintar mulai menutup bukunya dan beranjak berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Taufan.

"Ya?"

Halilintar duduk di samping Taufan, tetap memandanginya dengan bingung. "Kenapa kau suka dengan camilan ini?"

"Karena enak!"

"Enak, hm? Kalau begitu, beri aku satu pocky itu."

Taufan terlilhat keberatan, tapi sebelum mengucapkan apapun, bungkus pocky itu telah dirampas dari tangannya. "Kakak! Aku tidak mau membaginya! Sudah tinggal 2 tahuu!" Protes Taufan tidak digubris oleh Halilintar.

Dimakannya satu stick itu, habis dalam dua gigitan, kini hanya tinggal satu pocky di bungkus itu. Tapi bungkusnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Halilintar. "Kakaaakk! Sekarang sudah tinggal 1! Berikan padaku!" Taufan berusaha menggapai kembali wadah pocky itu, tetapi usahanya sia-sia karena badan Halilintar lebih besar darinya.

"Tidak." Satu jawaban yang sanggup membuat Taufan menyumpah serapahi orang yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Halilintar yang memang iseng sekarang menggigit pocky dengan jarak yang pendek, agar Taufan melihat habisnya pocky itu secara _live_ , tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Menggoda Taufan itu sangat seru menurut Halilintar.

"Jadi, kau mau ini kembali?" Taufan mengangguk kencang mendengar pertanyaan Halilintar, sesaat kemudian Halilintar sedikit menyeringai –namun Taufan tidak menyadari itu. "Kalau begitu, cium aku."

"HAH?!"

"Kau mau ini, 'kan? Cium pipiku, maka aku akan mengembalikannya." Seringai Halilintar melebar ketika wajah Taufan perlahan mulai merona. "Jika tidak, aku akan memakan habis benda ini, untungnya kau memilih rasa coklat."

"B-b-bagaimana bisa a-aku melakukan itu?" protes Taufan lagi dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau lebih mencintaiku atau pocky ini?"

"Pockynya!"

"Baiklah, itu maumu, aku akan memakannya saja sampai habis," balas Halilintar mulai menggigit pocky itu sampai tinggal seperempat bagian (?) saja.

Taufan jadi panik seketika. "Baiklah, baiklah! Aku lebih mencintaimu dari pockynya! Aku jujur kok!"

"Kalau begitu, cium pipiku."

Taufan –dengan terpaksa mencium pipi kanan Halilintar dengan cepat (dan juga sedikit tidak ikhlas), sementara Halilintar cuma sedikit merengut kesal. "Kau tidak benar-benar ikhlas melakukan ini, kuhabiskan saja sisanya," ujar Halilintar akan memasukkan sisa pocky itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat Taufan dengan cepat memegang tangannya.

"A-aku mau saja melakukannya, tapi aku hanya malu saja!" Balas Taufan memalingkan wajah meronanya dari Halilintar.

"Hoo? Begitukah?"

Taufan pun mencium pipi sebelah kiri Halilintar dengan lembut dan juga pelan, kini wajah Halilintar yang sedikit merona akibat perbuatan Taufan itu. "Pu-puas?"

"Oke, oke, ini ku kembalikan untukmu," ujar Halilintar dibalas senyuman senang Taufan. "Nah, buka mulutmu."

Taufan menuruti perkataan Halilintar untuk membuka mulutnya tanpa menyadari ada senyuman janggal di wajah Halilintar. Dimasukkannya sisa pocky itu ke mulut Taufan, lalu menyuruh Taufan menutup mulutnya meski hanya setengah dari pocky itu saja yang masuk. "Tutup mulutmu dulu."

Tatapan Taufan berubah menjadi heran, sementara tatapan tegas Halilintar hanya bisa membuat Taufan menurut saja. Taufan ingin segera mengunyah stick yang kini sudah ada mulutnya. Tapi kejadian berikutnya sungguh tidak dapat Taufan duga, wajahnya kini langsung memerah layaknya tomat.

Sebab Halilintar mengambil kembali pocky itu. Memang tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal tersebut, tapi Halilintar mengambilnya memakai mulutnya sendiri.

Yang berarti, Halilintar mencium bibir milik Taufan!

Taufan sungguh sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Kakaknya! Kalau boleh, dia mau pingsan karena malu! Mulut Halilintar juga mengambil pocky yang bertengger di mulutnya tadi, sekarang pocky itu telah dimakan oleh Halilintar dengan santai.

"K-K-K-KAKAK?! A-APA YANG KAU LA-LAKUKAN TADI!?" Halilintar hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Taufan yang sangat menggemaskan.

Halilintar memberhentikan tawanya, lalu menatap Taufan dengan tatapan lembut, tapi niat iseng juga terlihat di mata _Crimson_ milik sang Kakak. "Sudah kubilang tadi, bukan? Aku tidak mau membagikan pockynya denganmu, jadi kuambil balik saja," balas Halilintar menahan tawanya, kini Taufan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kak Hali kadang-kadang bisa sangat menyebalkan!"

"Tapi tetap cinta, 'kan?"

"Ish, diam!" Wajah Taufan tambah memerah, Halilintar tidak dapat menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. Dia pun beranjak berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke tempat tidurnya lagi. Tapi sebelum itu, Taufan berdiri terlebih dahulu dan menarik kerah milik Halilintar dan..

Chu!

Taufan mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibir Halilintar dengan cepat. Membuat Halilintar sedikit kaget apa yang dilakukan oleh Taufan itu, tapi setelah itu Halilintar hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Taufan dengan gemas sebelum kembali memungut buku novelnya untuk dibaca kembali.

Menghiraukan Taufan yang sekarang duduk di sofa sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan topi Halilintar yang tergeletak disana.

.

.

Di pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka itu, terlihat beberapa remaja melihat kejadian HaliTau tadi. Thorn yang melihatnya sedikit takjub bahkan wajahnya ikutan memerah, Solar menahan gelak tawanya saat peristiwa imut itu terjadi dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya mengambil foto-foto tadi, Ice mengangguk-ngangguk melihatnya, dan Gempa cuma tersenyum kecil kepada Ice.

"Nah, Ice, sekarang kau tahu penyebabnya, 'kan? Aku tidak mau Kak Taufan diserang oleh Kak Halilintar bila hanya berdua saja."

"Aku mengerti sekarang, Kak Gempa."

"Oh ya, Solar, Kak Ice, kenapa di tangan kalian ada kamera?" tanya Thorn yang penasaran dengan dua buah kamera di tangan Adik serta Kakaknya itu. "Dan, dimana Kak Blaze?"

"Kak Thorn yang manis, ini untuk Kak Blaze agar dia tahu kejadian tersebut," jawab Solar bersemangat dibalas Thorn yang membulatkan bibirnya.

"Solar bertugas untuk mengambil beberapa foto, dan aku bertugas untuk mengambil video tadi. Lagipula, kejadian itu sangat menggemaskan." Ice menambah perkataan Solar.

Gempa hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan para Adik Kembarnya itu. "Kalau Kak Halilintar tahu ini, dia bisa membunuh kalian loh. Tapi memangnya Blaze kemana sih?"

"Kak Blaze katanya pergi ke Kedai untuk suatu urusan dengan Ochobot, dan rekaman ini akan kutunjukkan padanya nanti, fufufu~!" Jawab Ice menampilkan seringaiannya.

Gempa semakin dibuat _sweatdrop_ melihat perilaku Ice yang ternyata diam-diam tertular oleh Blaze itu. "Dasar _fudanshi_ , kalian berdua sudah tercemar oleh Blaze."

Solar dan Ice hanya saling menatap, lalu menyeringai secara bersamaan. Sementara Thorn hanya memandang bingung, " _Fudanshi?_ Apa itu semacam makanan?"

Solar menepuk-nepuk kepala Thorn dengan lembut. "Kakak masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahu hal ini."

 _._

 _Meanwhile in Blaze's place now_.

"Kenapa perasaanku menjadi sangat senang tanpa alasan, ya?"

.

.

.

 **Halilintar x Taufan : END**

.

.

Next pair : ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo semuaaaaaa xD maaf Miza baru kembali sekarang dari hiatus~ *ditabok. Miza baru bisa up karena coretidenyamendadakilangcoret file yang lama ilang gegara _harddisk_ Miza rusak QwQ *sobbing***

 **Yah, maaf juga kalau pendek, karena Miza bikinnya ngebut xD**

 **Juga, Miza gak mau basa-basi lagi, entar terlalu lama jadinya kadaluarsa. Jadi, ini balasan reviewnya~ xD**

 **Balasan review:**

 **haruka:**

Karena biar makin seru, dirahasia-in dong~ xD kecuali untuk chapter ini soalnya chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir dan kayaknya sia-sia kalau dirahasiakan lagi.

AAHH MAKASIH UDAH BILANG FIC INI SERU QAQ *peluk haruka*

 **nevyandini:**

JANGAN KERASUKAN- *siram air suci* /ditabok. Waduh, samaan udah cinta sama pair BlIce xD

Karena Hali yang dingin, datar, dan kejam sudah gak anti mainstream lagi, makanya digantiin sama Hali yang bisa ngegombal dan mesum 7w7)

Aduh, makasih ya sama semangatnya :"D

.

.

Disclaimer : Animonsta Studios

Genre : Romance

Warning : bxb, yaoi, fluff, _misstypos_ , gaje, bromance, dan banyak lagi!

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Pocky

.

.

.

 **2\. Kaizo x Ochobot**

.

.

"Ochobot! Tunggu dulu!"

Lelaki berambut pirang madu dengan setiap ujung berwarna hitam itu tidak menanggapinya, menoleh saja tidak, dan memilih tetap berjalan dengan cepat. Meninggalkan sosok pria berambut biru gelap yang mencoba mengejarnya di lorong kampus.

"Ocho! Ayolah, aku minta maaf, oke?"

"Kau menggodanya, Kaizo! Tepat di depan mataku!"

"Itu hanya permainan yang kumainkan dengan Sai dan Shielda! Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud, dan mana aku tahu kau sedang mencariku?"

Ochobot berbalik arah, menatap Kaizo sebal. "Maksudmu, aku datang pada waktu yang salah? Begitu?"

"Err.." Kaizo tidak bisa membalasnya, sorot mata Ochobot makin menakutkan.

"Sudah kuduga!" Seru Ochobot tanpa aba-aba berlari meninggalkan Kaizo, membiarkan Kaizo menatap kepergiannya dengan _jawdrop_ berat.

"OCHOBOT!" Kaizo mencoba memanggil Ochobot, tapi sayang sekali sang pemilik nama sudah menghilang di keramaian. "Sialan!" Umpatnya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sai dan Shielda muncul dari belakang Kaizo sambil tertawa puas. "Aku tak menyangka bahwa Ochobot akan memergoki Kaizo!" Sai makin tertawa keras, sedangkan Shielda memilih meredakan tawanya.

"Kau tak apa, Kai?" tanya Shielda tersenyum geli sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"AGH! Ini semua salah kalian! Kenapa juga harus menggoda seseorang?! Mana lagi Ochobot melihatnya!" Kaizo berseru kesal, sangat kesal, hingga suaranya yang selalu menapak di volume terendah bisa naik sampai puncaknya begitu saja.

"Whoa, jangan ngamuk dulu Kai," balas Sai, "kami akan mencari cara biar kalian bisa baikan lagi."

"Yah, dia benar."

"Aku tak perlu bantuan kalian, dan bila aku dengan Ochobot malah putus, maka aku akan menghantui kalian berdua, SE-LA-MA-NYA!" Kaizo mendengus kasar dan meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Sai dan Shielda saling bertatapan heran, tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu mereka bersamaan karena tak peduli.

"Mau ke pusat taman?"

"Boleh."

 **=o^o=**

Kaizo buru-buru menuju ke Kedai Tok Aba sambil menenteng tas selempangnya, bisa saja Ochobot berada di sana, sedang bekerja untuk melupakan semua hal tentang hari ini di kepalanya. Tapi pria itu tidak menemukan sang kekasih, hanya ada Adiknya dan sepupu Ochobot di Kedai tersebut, sedang mengobrol ringan.

"Oh hai, Kaizo," sapa BoBoiBoy tersenyum manis, "kenapa penampilanmu.. begitu luar biasa?" senyum manisnya luntur setelah melihat keadaannya.

Rambut terlihat kusut dan acak-acakan, baju yang berantakan, napasnya sangat memburu karena berlari marathon, dan aura yang menguar dari tubuh Kaizo benar-benar mengerikan.

Yah, sekarang dia memang 'lumayan' berantakan.

Fang nampak tak peduli sama sekali pada Abangnya tersebut, buktinya dia hanya memainkan ponselnya tanpa menengok sedikitpun padanya. Adik durhaka, memang.

"Ochobot ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Kaizo _to the point_ pada adik ipar–ehem, calon adik iparnya tersebut.

"Kaizo," panggil Fang kemudian, menyela BoBoiBoy yang akan berbicara.

"Ya?"

"Kau buta atau apa?" sindir Fang membuat Kaizo emosi sekali lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

BoBoiBoy menghela napasnya pasrah sebelum menatap langit biru, mencoba untuk tak melerai pertengkaran Kakak-Adik di depannya.

"Maksudku," balas Fang berdehem sebentar, "kau memangnya tak melihat Ochobot sedang duduk di sana?" Fang melirik ke arah barat dengan perlahan, Kaizo mengikuti lirikan Fang tersebut, dan menepuk dahinya keras. "Dasar bodoh," ejek Fang membuang napasnya.

Di arah barat, ada Ochobot sedang duduk membelakangi mereka sambil memakai _earphone_ miliknya dan mengerjakan sesuatu yang sepertinya tugas, tapi dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat _(dan sangat!)_ datar bak dinding. Jelas saja dia tidak menyahut, karena volume musik yang dia dengarkan pasti mencapai _max_ –tipikal Ochobot bila marah maupun kesal.

"Astaga," gumam Kaizo yang baru sadar, dia ingin mendekati Ochobot tapi takut ditendang olehnya karena aura kelam yang dikeluarkannya (dia menduga bahwa orang lainpun bisa merasakannya dalam jarak radius 100 meter).

"Takut menyapanya, eh?" BoBoiBoy tergelak melihat raut kesal Kaizo yang mendengar kalimatnya.

"Hanya bingung saja, tahu. Lebih baik aku membawakan sesuatu padanya, mungkin makanan yang dia suka."

"Seperti _pocky_? Dia suka itu."

Kaizo berpikir sebentar, dia baru saja tahu bahwa Ochobot suka dengan makanan berbentuk stick tersebut. Lalu mengangguk tanpa sebab sebelum berdiri, "Terima kasih masukannya, BoBoiBoy!" Ujarnya menepuk kepala BoBoiBoy sebentar, setelah itu berlari lagi ke suatu tempat.

Fang menatap bosan Abangnya, "Aku bertaruh dia baru tahu kalau Ochobot suka dengan _pocky_ ," ucap Fang.

"Yah, kau benar," tanggap BoBoiBoy sedikit _sweatdrop_.

 **=o^o=**

Kaizo tak mau menghabiskan banyak waktu di minimarket hanya untuk memilih-milih rasa makanan yang akan dia beli, pria itu mengambil sembarangan salah satu bungkus yang terjejer rapi di rak, membayarnya lalu keluar. Rasa yang dia beli ternyata _double chocolate_ , berarti manisnya juga akan bertambah dan Ochobot pasti senang dengan ini.

Pria itu masih melihat kedua remaja tersebut tetap berada di tempat mereka yang semula, dengan tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan dijadikan tumpuan Fang untuk laptopnya.

Tasnya yang malang.

Kaizo menyiapkan mentalnya terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke Ochobot, berusaha bersikap sewajarnya meski dia yakin dirinya sekarang terlihat aneh.

"Hey," sapanya kemudian duduk di depan Ochobot.

Ochobot hanya menatapnya sebentar sebelum beralih kembali bukunya, Kaizo meringis.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Kaizo cuma dibalas dengan anggukan kecil, "maafkan aku?"

Kali ini Ochobot benar-benar menatapnya lama, dan mencopot salah satu _earphone_ nya. "Apa? 'Maafkan aku'? Kau gila," balasnya.

"Yeah, aku memang gila bila berurusan denganmu, _sweetie_ ," balas Kaizo tak mau mengalah, dan menyeringai kecil saat rona tipis sedikit terlihat di pipi putih Ochobot.

Ochobot mendengus sebentar, Kaizo membuang napasnya lagi. "Dengar, Ocho," ujar Kaizo mengelus punggung tangan Ochobot pelan, "aku sangat tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda perempuan itu. Aku terpaksa, ini karena Sai dan Shielda, mereka mengancamku bila aku tak melakukan ini maka fotoku ketika masih anak-anak akan tersebar. Itu bisa merusak reputasiku, tahu," jelas Kaizo tersenyum lembut.

Ochobot diam sejenak, dia meletakkan pensil yang sedari tadi dia pegang untuk menulis. "Kau jujur, bukan?"

"Kapan aku membohongimu?"

Ochobot tertawa geli, Kaizo mulai melebarkan senyumannya ketika sang kekasih itu terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu kalau begitu," ujar Ochobot kemudian membuatnya bersorak kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Kaizo mengacak surai Ochobot dengan sangat gemas.

"Aku tahu," gumam Ochobot lalu memegang tangan Kaizo, "aku tahu." Lalu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa," ujar Kaizo kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak _pocky_ dan memberikannya pada Ochobot, "untukmu," lanjutnya.

Iris safir Ochobot berbinar senang, " _Thanks!_ " Serunya girang, tapi saat akan mengambilnya, Kaizo malah menariknya lagi menjauh darinya, Ochobot menatapnya heran dan protes sekaligus.

"Suapan pertama aku yang melakukannya," ucap Kaizo cepat mengambil sebatang _pocky,_ "buka mulutmu," perintahnya.

Ochobot mengangguk bersemangat, dia menuruti perintah Kaizo, membuka mulutnya sedikit. Dia memandang Kaizo lagi dengan bingung kenapa Kaizo malah terdiam saja, padahal dia sudah membuka mulutnya!

"Hey, Ocho! Lihat!" Kaizo mendadak menunjuk ke arah langit, dia reflek mengikuti gerakan Kaizo untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Huh? Tak ada ap-uhm!" Warna merah menjalar dengan cepat di wajah manis Ochobot ketika Kaizo tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, dia memberontak, tapi tenaga Kaizo lebih kuat.

Kaizo mencengkram kedua tangannya sambil menyeringai lebar diam-diam, dia mendalami ciuman mereka semampunya. Ochobot sedikit melenguh, lalu Kaizo memutuskan untuk melepas pagutan mereka, membuat Ochobot terengah-engah karena kehabisan napas.

Ochobot menatapnya kesal (lagI), meski dia mengukir senyuman malunya. " _You're jerk_ , Kai, _jerk!_ " Umpatnya malah membuat Kaizo tertawa kepas.

"Maaf-maaf," balas Kaizo meredakan tawanya, "kali ini aku berjanji!" Kaizo kembali tersenyum lebar.

Ochobot merebut kotak _pocky_ tersebut beserta sebatang _pocky_ di genggaman Kaizo, "Kurasa aku bisa sendiri, Kai," ujar Ochobot.

Keduanya kemudian saling melemparkan tawa mereka, kembali berbaikan setelah pertengkaran tadi.

Tanpa tahu bahwa Fang dan BoBoiBoy merekam mereka melalui kamera laptop milik Fang.

.

.

 **Kaizo x Ochobot : END**

.

.

Last pair : Fang x BoBoiBoy


End file.
